Ce qui est - Ce qui aurait du être
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Tu n'es pas naturel." Les mots résonnent dans ton esprit, toujours aussi terribles. Tu tentes de les repousser, d'avoir un peu de volonté ; mais Jack est là et tu sais que tu n'en as plus besoin.


Bonjour à... Qui me lira.

Ceci est un OS pour la Nuit du FoF (pour plus d'informations envoyez-moi un MP), sur le thème "Courage". J'ai choisit pour cela de relater la scène de fin du tome 4, que je trouve particulièrement poignante.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CE QUI EST - CE QUI AURAIT DU ÊTRE**

**.  
**

_Tu es créé, Fon. Tu n'as rien de naturel._

Mais allez, courage, il faut avancer, et avancer encore. Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas oublier. Ton 'père' t'as tout dit, tout avoué, jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus avoir aucun doute, qu'il ne reste plus qu'à hurler à t'en déchirer la gorge, de ce secret dévoilé. _Tu n'es pas naturel._

Tu n'es qu'une machine démontable, un être artificiel fait de pièces assemblées. Parfaitement, _si_ facilement remplaçable.

D'autres toi dorment déjà dans des caissons. Fabriqués eux aussi brin d'ADN par brin d'ADN afin de pallier à ton échec. Parce que tu n'es guère plus qu'une mécanique déficiente. Inutile, abîmée. Pourquoi t'ont-ils laissé en vie ? Pourquoi t'avoir simplement relâché ?

Ils auraient pu te tuer. Non, ils auraient du te tuer. Enfin, te détruire, puisqu'un autre aurait aussitôt prit ta relève. Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait ? À cause de leur idéologie à propos des clones et des créations génétiques, peut-être. Sans doute.

Peu importe. Il faut sortir de la voiture, maintenant, Fon. Aies un peu de cran.

Ta vie sera-t-elle si différente à présent que tu sais n'être pas_ naturel_ ? Assurément non. À présent, on va sûrement te laisser tranquille avec cette histoire d'élu, de héros purificateur d'Ilegenes. Si tu leur est inutile... On va sans doute réveiller l'un des autres F, et te laisser vivre ta misérable d'échec en paix.

À la sortie du véhicule, il y a Jack. Il y a des larmes dans ses yeux son expression est si heureuse, si soulagée, qu'un moment tu ne rêves que de te jeter dans ses bras. Pour qu'il t'étreigne, toujours, qu'il te fasse croire que tout va bien, que rien n'a changé, que tu ne le dégoûte pas.

Tu n'as pas l'air de le rebuter, d'ailleurs. Il ne paraît pas écœuré, pas le moindre du monde, et ses mots, ses mots ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu croire qu'un simple « Je t'ai attendu » puisse être autant porteur d'émotions, être si significatif. Il a oblitéré l'acte dont il te sait coupable, il a seulement attendu, anxieux, d'avoir de tes nouvelles, de te voir réintégrer l'école et le rejoindre.

Tu te demandes comment il peut bien te sourire encore. Il t'a vu. Il t'a vu tuer quelqu'un, et pas dignement, pas par vengeance, mais bestialement, comme si rien ne comptait plus que de tuer, alors que pourtant cela ne t'apportait aucune satisfaction, aucun plaisir. Il t'a vu t'acharner sur un cadavre. Si tu étais lui, tu t'enfuirais loin de lui, le plus loin possible.

Tu t'interroges, tu ne comprends pas par quel moyen il peut sembler si radieux et enchanté de te revoir. Tu sais pourtant, au fond de toi-même, tu le sais, qu'il est juste immensément satisfait de te voir revenir, de savoir que tu es sauf, que tu n'as rien, que tu es toujours le même.

Et ses yeux brillent de larmes qui ne couleront pas et au fond de toi tu peux entendre quelqu'un te dire que tout simplement _il t'aime_.

Tu te dis que tu n'es pas digne de ses sourire. Pas digne de son amour irraisonné pour toi. Il ne t'en a pas parlé, mais c'est une évidence, et d'ailleurs c'est un sentiment que tu partages, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te dis que tu ne le mérite pas, tout simplement.

Alors, quand vous vous retrouvez enfin dans votre chambre, après que chacun vous ait arrêté pour demander des nouvelles, de ta santé, de ce qui t'es arrivé la seule chose que tu parvient à dire, alors qu'il te serre contre lui, qu'il t'étreint si fidèlement à ton souhait, c'est un murmure pathétique :

« Je ne suis pas naturel. »

Et puis :

« Je n'ai même pas d'original. Je suis juste artificiel, créé entièrement. »

Il te répond sourdement qu'il s'en moque, et à son ton tu ne peux faire autrement que de le croire aussitôt. Tu restes persuadé qu'il a tord, mais il ne te viens même pas à l'idée de réfuter cette affirmation. Il t'assène, t'enserrant toujours de ses bras, la tête appuyée contre ton épaule, que tu as toujours eu une obsession malsaine à l'idée d'être totalement naturel, que cela ne change rien à ta valeur.

L'humidité sur tes joues t'informe que tu pleures.

Et tu songes, abandonné contre sa poitrine, que les choses sont devenues étranges. Quand tu l'as rencontré, il avait cet air viril, beau, mature, qui te donnait l'impression qu'il était inébranlable et qu'il parviendrait à percer ton attitude glaciale. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé, à l'époque, le voir sur le point de verser des larmes, et encore moins t'épancher toi sur son épaule, étroitement tenu entre ses bras. Jamais pensé l'aimer un jour, ni le voir lui t'aimer. Il semblait plutôt un grand coureur de jupons.

Il est certain que les choses ne sont pas telles qu'elle le paraissent, se déroulent pas telles qu'on l'aurait pensé. Elles sont différentes, réelles, ne répondent à aucune volonté ni prévision, se soumettent seulement au hasard. Si vous vous aimez, même dans une école militaire, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un en a émit le vœu.

Ça ne veut pas dire que tout va changer. Tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais un héros, tu as des crises de psychose, tu es amoureux d'un autre homme. Ceci dit, votre groupe d'insurgés va toujours tenter de contrer la corruption d'Ilegenes, et d'agir à leur petite échelle. Tu continueras ton chemin, tes amis derrière toi, Jack à tes côtés. Peu importe ce que les auteurs de la série F veulent.

Rien ne changera. Votre quotidien sera le même, ta relation avec Jack évoluant doucement mais sereinement, sûre de déboucher positivement, très positivement.

Rien n'est vraiment comme tu l'aurais voulu, et rien n'est non plus totalement noir et à l'encontre de tes intérêts, de ta volonté.

Mais hey, les choses sont ainsi.

Après tout, c'est peut-être vrai que le fait que tu sois artificiel n'a pas tant d'importance.

* * *

*_Je ne suis qu'une machine démontable/Un être artificiel fait de pièces assemblées_ est une phrase du manga, tome 4, chapitre 24.


End file.
